The present invention relates, in general, to fastening structures and, more particularly, to a fastening structure which enables two objects to be easily coupled to and removed from each other. Generally, a variety of fastening means, such as double-sided tape, Velcro, Zip Lock, buttons, zippers, rivets, etc., for fastening a couple of objects to each other are known. Particularly, Velcro is widely used as representative means, along with because it is trouble-free and the installation of it is easy and it is easy to use. Velcro includes a first member which is provided with a plurality of locking hooks, and a second member which is provided with a plurality of catch loops. The first member and the second member are respectively installed on corresponding surfaces of objects and are fastened to or separated from each other depending on the coupling between the locking hooks and the catch loops. As a non-exhaustive list of objects would be straps for shoes, strollers, car seats and backpacks, sails, flexible membrane structures, tents, or any type of fabric that may have a space restriction.
However, none of these fasteners take into account a sliding mechanism that deals with axial tension issues that are created with the most stressful applications of the product design where performance of the components is located. Therefore, a fastening structure which can facilitate coupling or removal between first and second members by sliding means and deal with tension issues in equal or unequal measures is required.